Luv Letter
by Jayisha
Summary: UA, Yaoi, SasuNaru. Naruto n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait en arriver là. Et encore moins à cause d'une chanson. Quand l'amour s'exprime autrement que par des mots, il est parfois difficile de le voir et encore plus d'en connaître le destinataire...


Konbanwa!

Ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas posté quelque chose sur ce site. Mais me revoila! J'avais caressé l'envie d'arrêter d'écrire des fanfictions mais j'avais trop de projets en attente pour laisser tomber maintenant. Là où je suis, j'ai la chance de pouvoir profiter d'une semaine de vacances. Vacances de carnaval pour être plus précise. Mais je me fais l'honneur de détester ce falbalas de bordel... (Pardon à ceux qui aiment!) Bref, je nage dans le bonheur le plus complet et j'écris un petit peu tout les jours.

Je comptais me reposer aussi mais bon j'ai été prise dans la puissance destructrice de « Inspiration sama »! Enfin, je vous expliquerai ça à la fin du chapitre...

* * *

**Titre :** Luv Letter

**Genre :** UA, Shonen ai, Romance

**Couple :** SasuNaru

**Synopsis :**

_Naruto n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait en arriver là. Et encore moins à cause d'une chanson. Quand l'amour s'exprime autrement que par des mots, il est parfois difficile de le voir et encore plus d'en connaître le destinataire...._

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien, nada, niet lorsque j'écris et poste des fanfictions.

Bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Luv Letter

Un bol de pop corn dans la main, Naruto s'installa confortablement sur le canapé de son salon. Cela faisait un an qu'il se livrait à cette activité tous les premiers du mois. Au début, il s'était fait peur lui même et il s'était demandé s'il n'était pas en train de devenir dingue. C'est vrai quoi, n'importe qui de censé dirait qu'il avait un grain en voyant cette régularité fanatique dont il faisait preuve mensuellement. Un sérieux problème. Un problème qui s'appelait Sasuke Uchiha.

Cela faisait un an qu'il l'aimait. Un an qu'il s'émouvait en pleurs en le voyant se livrer corps et âme à sa passion. Un an qu'il ne vivait que pour l'effusion d'émotions qu'il laissait entrevoir sur l'eau dans son état solide. Car en dehors de la vie, Sasuke était à l'image du support de ses patins. Glacial. Froid. Dur. Rigide. Et malgré son statut de meilleur ami qui lui offrait bien des avantages, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire naître en l'Uchiha autant de plaisir qu'il en avait lorsqu'il s'élançait, fier, dans une patinoire en début de compétition.

Sa stupeur avait donc été grande lorsqu'il avait vu le patinage du brun la première fois. Mais surtout ses expressions faciales. Le jeune homme avait eu l'air si heureux que les yeux de Naruto s'étaient embués de larmes. Et une profonde peine s'était abattue sur lui. Car Sasuke n'avait jamais arboré un dixième de ce bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux en sa compagnie. Non. Il avait toujours été l'impassibilité personnifiée même si parfois il laissait entrevoir quelques bribes de sentiments. Ce constat avait aggravé la tristesse que le blond avait ressentie. Il s'était alors vaguement demandé pourquoi son désarroi avait eu autant d'ampleur. Il n'avait pas cherché à analyser son affect et il avait laissé couler.

Il avait tenté de relativiser les choses mais plus les prestations s'étaient succédées, plus son moral s'était dégradé. Pourtant, il n'avait montré à personne sa faiblesse. Même pas à Sasuke qu'il félicitait chaleureusement après chacune de ses performances. Il n'avait pris conscience de ses sentiments que lors de cette prestation.

Celle là même qu'il allait visionner de nouveau sur son écran LCD grâce à son lecteur DVD.

Naruto poussa un long soupir pour se préparer au tumulte émotionnel qui allait indubitablement le chambouler lorsqu'il appuierait sur le bouton « play » de sa télécommande. Son pouce bougea, lançant par la même occasion la vidéo.

Des applaudissements retentirent lorsque Sasuke frôla la glace de ses patins. Vêtu entièrement de noir, il respirait la sensibilité et le mystère. De longues manches larges parsemées de brillants bleu nuit laissaient entrevoir le bout de ses doigts et ses cheveux savamment coiffés étaient porteurs des lueurs bleutées de la nuit. Des cris de folie s'ensuivirent lorsque le patineur esquissa ses premiers pas et tournoya avec grâce en saluant son public. La violence des clameurs prouva encore une fois que le peuple japonais était derrière son champion et le sourire sincère de Sasuke était un trésor de beauté. Son regard se mouva dans la foule avant de s'arrêter en un point. Cependant, le patineur ne resta pas longtemps concentré sur ce point et il se déplaça encore un peu sur l'eau gelée avant de se fixer en son centre, le regard levé vers le haut. Il eut alors l'air d'un être perdu qui demandait son salut à la lune. Une vision enchanteresse qui serrait déjà le coeur de Naruto. Et le brun qui n'avait même pas encore commencé.... Le calme s'installa progressivement dans les gradins et l'on sentit l'importance du moment. La tension était palpable.

Les premières notes de « Luv Letter » résonnèrent en une douce mélodie jouée au piano. Une mélodie qui appelait à la mélancolie triste d'un amour non partagé. Ce fut suite à la succession du fa, du si bémol et du do que Sasuke commença à... vivre.

Sa main gauche, rejointe par son homologue droite, se leva avec grâce et on eut l'impression un instant qu'il recueillait avec tristesse les pleurs de l'immensité du ciel. Il pivota sur lui même comme s'il voulait disséminer ces larmes autour de lui avant de décroiser ses poignets dans un lent mouvement de relâchement. Ses pas parfois lents, parfois rapides s'inversaient mais ce, toujours avec une certaine timidité tendre. L'hésitation de son coeur était perceptible. Mais il était libre.

Ses bras se mouvaient délicatement tandis qu'il virevoltait, les longues manches de son haut le faisait ressembler à un papillon lumineux qui filait dans la nuit incertaine. Vint cependant l'apaisement. Un sentiment rassurant qui se manifesta par la résonance au goût de fin d'une note aérienne, et qui fit Sasuke ramener ses mains derrière lui. Pour les accompagner juste après dans un large mouvement gracieux alors qu'il prenait une pose qui avait toutes les caractéristiques d'une demande nuptiale. Et alors qu'il avait tout de l'être qui allait s'envoler, il s'enferma dans la prison de ses bras comme envahi d'une intense souffrance.

Puis ce fut l'explosion. Un « boum » qui se fit d'autant plus marqué par les premières pulsions de la batterie. Il voulait se battre. De ses oscillations transparurent une vivacité débordante et ses pas se firent plus amples, plus passionnés. Il envahissait l'espace qu'il avait autour de lui. Et bientôt son premier cri retentit à travers un sublime triple-boucle qu'il exécuta avec brio. Des applaudissements récompensèrent sa performance mais Sasuke n'en prit pas compte pour le moment. Car ce n'était pas le plus important.... Sa détermination était visible et ses pas ne se faisaient que plus précis, comme dans une tentative d'arriver à toucher le coeur de la personne à qui s'adressait cet appel déchirant d'amour. Mais paradoxalement, sa peine s'était faite plus forte comme en témoignait les sonorités déchirantes des violons. Pourtant il se lança dans un magnifique triple-axel. Le saut le plus difficile. Sa réussite fut pourtant incontestable. Car il ne flancherait pas.

Malgré toute la douleur que lui valait son amour non partagé, il ne tomberait pas en face de lui. Une fierté noble se dégageait de lui lorsque sous une descente de note vertigineuse, il entreprit une série de pirouettes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Ses bras étaient grands ouverts tandis qu'il offrait sa gorge à la brise conçue par ses mouvements. Ses yeux se fermèrent l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne les confronte de nouveau à la blancheur de la glace. Ses patins dessinèrent des lignes sinueuses tandis que ses mains, paumes au ciel, montaient progressivement, en même temps que le crescendo de la musique, de part et d'autre de son corps. Et puis de nouveau, une détonation de sens. Sasuke ouvrit ses bras, comme prêt à accueillir quelque chose, comme prêt à se livrer lui même.

Désormais une touche d'espoir imprégnait la mélodie et le triple lutz du brun fut plus optimiste que son tout premier saut. Une bouffée d'oxygène parcourut le public qui ne fut qu'un fervent soutien de cet amour qui paraissait pourtant aux premiers abords désespéré et sans aucune chance de réciprocité. Des pirouettes souples naquirent aux pieds de Sasuke et sa main droite se leva au ciel. On aurait dit qu'il semblait sur le point de saisir ce pour quoi il se battait tant. Une douceur tendre conduisit ses fluctuations et l'éclat du piano ne rendit que plus beau cette langueur veloutée qui irradiait de sa grâce. Puis ce fut le tout pour le tout. Le patineur n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Son affection laissa place à sa passion et il joua de sa rapidité, de sa virtuosité dans un ballet de petit pas assurés qui faisaient jaillir des larmes solides de la glace. Et enfin, le début de la fin. Le coeur décidé se laissa bercer par les sonorités tranquilles du piano, tombant ainsi dans un engourdissement apaisé. Illuminé de lumière, les mouvements graciles, Sasuke ralentit sa cadence en ce qui constituait ses dernières pirouettes et il termina son périple comme il l'avait commencé. Les yeux au ciel, les bras le long du corps et un peut être un peu moins de perdition dans ses prunelles onyx.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'abattit alors sur Sasuke. L'émotion du patineur et du public étaient perceptibles. Et celle de Naruto aussi.

Le blond n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pleurer devant le panel de sentiments que Sasuke avait montré. Dans son attitude. Dans ses gestes. Dans ses yeux. Il n'avait pu que constater la vérité. Sasuke était plus vivant dans une patinoire qu'avec lui. Et cette déclaration! Elle était si explicite qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser la personne qui avait ravi le coeur de Sasuke mais qui ne paraissait pas lui avoir permis de faire la même chose. Et ce, jusqu'à maintenant.

En effet, très récemment, le blond s'était osé à demander à son meilleur ami de patiner sur cette chanson. Rien que pour lui. Un prestation dont il était le seul témoin. L'Uchiha l'avait regardé bizarrement avant d'accepter et de se lancer sur la glace. Il ne s'était contenu de pleurer qu'avec peine. Parce que la façon dont Sasuke s'était mu sur l'eau solide lui avait prouvé que le brun avait toujours en lui cet amour à sens unique. Naruto n'avait pas pu rester jusqu'à la fin et il s'était enfui, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke troublé. Peu après, son meilleur ami lui avait demandé des explications mais il s'était contenté de lui servir une vague excuse qui sonnait plus que faux. Le brun n'avait pas insisté et l'Uzumaki avait eu l'espace de quelques secondes l'impression que ses prunelles onyx s'étaient voilées. Il avait rigolé intérieurement en se traitant d'amoureux fini et il avait fait un grand sourire joyeux en prenant congé du patineur.

Cependant la réalité était là. Cruelle. Sasuke ne l'aimerait jamais. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'ardeur. Ses mains se pressèrent sur ses yeux et il essaya d'étouffer un sanglot. Un claquement de porte. Une voix.

« Naruto je- »

De l'effroi. De l'affolement. Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui même en essayant d'oublier que son lecteur DVD avait pris l'initiative de repasser la performance de Sasuke. Il ferma ses yeux en essayant d'occulter de ses oreilles les notes mélancoliques qui lui parvenaient.

L'obscurité dans laquelle étaient plongées ses iris ne lui permit donc pas de voir le choc que sa vue fit à l'Uchiha. Et encore moins l'agrandissement de ses yeux lorsque ceux ci remarquèrent les images que diffusait l'écran LCD. Cependant, il put sentir la poigne des mains de Sasuke. Et leur tremblement le surprit tant qu'il affronta les orbes sombres de son vis à vis. Celui ci parla avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler une quelconque excuse bancale.

« Naruto si tu ne me retournes pas mes sentiments c'est pas grave. Arrête de te torturer en culpabilisant tu veux? »

« Hein? » ne put que répondre bêtement le blond.

Il avait comme bugué. Aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour décrire sa stupéfaction. Et son incrédulité. Il avait du mal à réaliser l'implication des propos de son meilleur ami. Ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Pourtant n'était ce pas de... l'amour qu'il lisait dans les pupilles ténébreuses de l'Uchiha? N'était ce pas la tendresse qui donnait aux gestes de Sasuke une telle douceur alors qu'il essuyait avec précaution ses larmes? Naruto se sentit pris d'assaut par une vague de paix telle qu'il n'en avait connue depuis très longtemps et ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il soufflait avec espoir :

« Tu m'aimes? »

« ... Oui. »

« Je... le savais pas. »

« Ah...? Mais- »

« J'avais pas compris. Lorsque je t'ai vu patiner sur cette chanson la première fois, j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais. Mais j'ai aussi pris conscience de l'amour passionné que tu vouais à quelqu'un. A aucun moment je n'ai pensé que c'était moi. »

« Pourtant tu sais très bien qu'à part ma famille, je n'ai personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. Je pensais que c'était évident. Pourquoi tu- »

« Lorsque tu patines tu parais si vivant! Si expressif! Plus que tu ne l'as jamais été avec moi... »

Sasuke poussa un petit soupir puis il murmura :

« Je n'ai pas été élevé dans l'optique de faire étalage de ce que je pense. Et mes vieilles habitudes ont la dent dure. Mais lorsque je patine, c'est un peu comme si toutes mes inhibitions s'effaçaient. Et puis j'ai jamais été doué pour parler avec les autres alors si je peux m'exprimer à travers le patinage je le fais. Désolé si t'ai plus ou moins fait pleurer. »

Le blond acquiesça avant de se jeter avidement sur les lèvres du brun comme il rêvait de le faire depuis près d'un an. Il sentit avec délice les mains de Sasuke se poser sur ses hanches tandis que ses lèvres répondaient à son baiser vorace. Leurs langues vinrent immédiatement se toucher, se caresser, s'aimer dans une danse voluptueuse qui se termina à l'air libre lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se rappela à eux.

Naruto poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant de fondre la pulpe de sa bouche sur la courbe attractive du cou de Sasuke. Le brun frémit d'aise avant de susurrer d'une voix hachée :

« Naruto, on aura tout le temps... pour ça... »

« Hmm....? »

« Ça va peut être refroidir tes ardeurs mais j'ai une furieuse envie de patiner.... pour toi.... »

« ... »

« Parce que je ne saurai jamais mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens en ce moment... avec ta langue qui.... qui... oh putain... »

L'Uzumaki eut un sourire pervers et il déposa encore quelques baisers appuyés sur la gorge de son aimé avant de se décider à s'éloigner de lui. Sasuke l'embrassa chastement puis il entremêla leurs doigts en souriant sincèrement comme il avait si peu l'habitude de le faire.

Ce sourire soigna à lui tout seul toute la détresse que Naruto avait pu ressentir au cours de l'année écoulée. Et tandis que les dernières notes de « Luv Letter » résonnaient, il se dit que la fin de ce morceau avait besoin d'être changée... en quelque chose de plus joyeux....

**Fin!**

**

* * *

**

Voilà! Comment j'ai eu l'idée d'un truc aussi..? Bref, en fait avant hier soir, soit mardi, je suis restée extatique devant la compétition de patinage artistique de Vancouver. Au départ je voulais surtout voir la prestation de Evgeni Plushenko, Brian Joubert et Stéphane Lambiel mais je suis resté choquée lorsque Daisuke Takahashi a patiné. C'était vraiment entraînant, c'était fougueux, c'était... Bref, pour récapituler, disons que le patineur japonais s'est fait une nouvelle groupie en mon nom...

Et alors que je le regardais se mouvoir sur la patinoire une certitude s'est faite : « Je dois faire une fic Naruto sur le patinage! ». J'avais pas d'idée précise et c'est le lendemain en cherchant des infos sur Dai sama que je suis tombée sur une vidéo. Le japonais patinait sur une chanson que j'ai tout de suite adoré : « Luv Letter » de DJ Okawari. J'ai pas été cherché bien loin et les sentiments de Sasuke sont venus en même temps que je mettais des mots sur la chorégraphie du patineur et que j'écoutais la zik. Bref, si vous voulez vous faire une idée concrète et visuelle, je ne peux que vous encourager à visiter le lien suivant :

http: // www . youtube . com/watch?v=hb_EWdhVNQI&feature=rec-LGOUT-exp_fresh+div-1r-2-HM (sans les espaces bien entendu!)

« Luv Letter » est suivie d'une autre prestation plus vive, plus aguichante et y'a des mouvements que fait Takahashi qui..... * bave *

Il est désormais clair que je suis une âme perdue... M'enfin, pour ceux qui en doutaient... Allez, je vais vous laisser! J'ai encore plein de choses à faire moi! Et maintenant que j'y pense, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mon profil pour connaître l'avancement des fictions à venir! ^^

A bientôt!


End file.
